The Same Side
by Tepo
Summary: Kylo ha perseguido incansablemente a Rey, y en uno de tantos encuentros por fin consigue acorralarla. Ahora no sólo Rey tendrá que escucharlo, sino que ambos terminaran aceptando esa extraña conexión entre los dos que los une, que lo incita a estar los dos juntos, en el mismo lado.


_**Este Reylo está dedicado a Lucia.**_

 _ **Que lo disfrutes, mucho mucho, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo**_

 _ **(El fic está ubicado en algún momento ficticio del episodio VIII, pero antes del gran encuentro entre ambos personajes. En ese caso, este vendría a ser ese gran encuentro)**_

 **The Same Side**

Sin apenas pestañear, Rey no tuvo más alternativa que girarse, solo para ver a Kylo… A Ben Solo; se negaba a reconocer el lado oscuro en el joven, y parte de ello era negarle el placer de reconocerlo bajo el seudónimo que había adoptado para el lado oscuro. Con las manos relajadas, adoptó una postura de combate y se preparó para la batalla que estaba segura explotaría en cualquier momento, pero Ben se mantuvo impávido observándola. El sudor caía por su frente, limpiando su piel de los pocos rastros de suciedad tras la reciente persecución que ambos habían tenido. Ella misma se sentía sucia, llena de lodo. Algo irrelevante.

Las manos del joven se mantenían a los costados, a la defensiva igual que ella misma, lo cual era curioso; había dado todo de si persiguiéndola, y ahora que lograba acorralarla en aquel barranco, no parecía realmente interesado en continuar la batalla. Ambos se mantenían a la expectativa… ¿De qué? Probablemente ninguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de responder aquella pregunta. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, observándose; porque sabían que en el fondo, la verdadera batalla no la enfrentaba con el otro, sino consigo mismos. Con lo que sentían estando cerca de aquel enemigo que se supone deberían odiar y sin embargo…

Kylo respiro profundamente, dispuesto a ser el primero en romper el silencio. Rey apretó con fuerza el sable laser de su maestro, sin encenderlo, tratando de fingir una tranquilidad y firmeza que realmente no había en ella. Aun así, no tenía miedo de Kylo; sabía que no era tan buena como su oponente, y no obstante… seguía de pie. Si la quisiera muerta, la pelea hubiera empezado hacía ya varios segundos. Titubeó unos segundos, queriendo ganar la partida al joven, pero no logró encontrar una frase que quisiera expresar. No tenía idea de que decir en esas circunstancias.

-No vine a pelear…- declaró Kylo con serenidad.

Tal vez en un gesto de extrema arrogancia que no se podía explicar a sí mismo, simplemente arrojó su propio sable a unos metros frente a él. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de ella en todo momento.

-Escúchame, y por una vez no terminemos esto en una pelea- declaró con serenidad, pero frunciendo el rostro ante el recuerdo de la cicatriz, la única cicatriz que alguien le había logrado infligir en un lugar tan visible-. Te dejare irte sin derramar sangre cuando termine.

-Hubo muchos a los que no les diste tan generosa oferta- replicó ella con enfado y despreció-. Una oferta que rechazare para que sus nombres no sean olvidados.

-No te comportes como un perfecto Jedi cuando no sabes nada acerca de ellos- replicó despectivo girándose ligeramente hacia la derecha-. Ni tampoco a esa hipócrita orden… la primer orden. No los necesitas, Rey. No los necesitamos. Sé que tú también lo sientes…

Al escuchar las palabras, Rey se enderezó abandonando su postura de combate y colocó su sable enganchado en su cintura; su nerviosismo e incomodidad aumentaron, pero sabía con total seguridad que por lo menos, de momento, aquel hombre no representaba una amenaza a su salud física… en cuanto a su espíritu…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó ella sinceramente intrigada- ¿Acaso piensas traicionar a los traidores?

-Obtuve lo que necesitaba de ellos, y su utilidad ha llegado a su fin- respondió Kylo sin titubear.

-¿Su utilidad?

-Mi entrenamiento- aclaró el joven mirando sus manos, reflexivo y sereno.

-¡¿A qué costo, Ben Solo?!- preguntó ella con rabia recordando las acciones del joven; sus manos temblaron, apretadas en un puño, pero no se movió de su lugar-. Has perdido tu nombre, tu vida, tu luz… Te has matado a ti mismo.

Kylo alzó la mirada, viendo fijamente a la chica; una mirada triste, melancólica y desesperada que se esforzaba por mantenerse escondida. Pero una llama, una llama refulgía en su interior; una determinación que hizo a Rey enmudecer. El joven se giró completamente y avanzo unos pasos hacia ella.

-No lo entiendes, Rey- declaró él con una media sonrisa-. Somos los elegidos, los últimos herederos en una guerra eterna destinada al fracaso; porque en una guerra no hay ganadores.

-¿Me ofreces una tregua?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Lo contrario…- respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-. Destrucción.

* * *

-Ambos bandos están equivocados. Ambos bandos necesitan y deben ser destruidos.

-¡Es una locura!- exclamó Rey con incredulidad-. Planeas destruir todo solo para reformar de las cenizas… Puedes destruir a la primera orden y ahorrarnos el trabajo, pero yo nunca entregare a los inocentes que luchan por su libertad.

-Ni yo a los valientes soldados bajo mi mando- replicó Kylo con frialdad.

-Nadie debe morir.

-¡¿Y acaso crees que ellos se doblegaran de buena gana?!- preguntó Kylo con furia-. Mientras la luz siga negando a la oscuridad y la oscuridad quiera destruir la luz, esto nunca terminara. A ellos no les importa que este maldito círculo se repita incesantemente destruyendo la vida… Abusando de la fuerza. Agotando la vida. La esperanza.

-No puedes hablar de esperanza y muerte en una misma oración.

-Se requieren sacrificios en cada batalla- exclamó Kylo alzando una mano con una media sonrisa- ¿O acaso me dirás que no estabas dispuesta a atacarme con ese sable?

-Defenderme con este sable- corrigió ella con serenidad.

-Y aun así dispuesta a matarme.

-De ser necesario.

-En nombre de la esperanza…

Rey no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero titubeó un poco ante las palabras del joven.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que no deberían existir lados opuestos?- preguntó con decepción mirando fijamente sus propias manos-. Podemos trascender esos conflictos estúpidos… Pero necesitamos un último conflicto que termine con todos los anteriores.

-¿No comprendes la violencia que hay en tus palabras?- negó ella con suavidad, avanzando unos pasos hasta llegar al sable del joven; recogiendo el arma de su enemigo, continuó su camino hacia él-. La paz se encuentra en todos nosotros, en la luz. Y hay luz en ti, puedo verlo.

Con un rostro sereno, la chica extendió su mano entregando el sable a su dueño; el joven lo tomó con una serenidad equivalente. Su rostro permanecía inalterable, y sus ojos, inteligentes y curiosos, estudiaban solamente el rostro de Rey.

-¿Pretendes restaurar el orden Jedi?- preguntó con tranquilidad ignorando por completo el comentario anterior de ella-. No entiendes que toda luz intensa proyecta una sombra de igual magnitud… No vas a detener los conflictos, solo posponerlos.

-Otros más tendrán que librar sus propias batallas- replicó Rey sonriendo-. Mi trabajo consiste en asegurarme que sean capaces de hacerlo. Incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a ti.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Kylo se enderezo completamente, mirando con un nuevo respeto a la chica. Su convicción era difícil de aplastar, aunque la lógica de sus palabras solamente obedecían una ignorancia e inexperiencia extrema.

-Hay algo de ti que…- con un gesto breve, se quitó el pelo húmedo del rostro-. Es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar del mismo lado.

-¿Cuál lado seria ese?- inquirió ella con fingida inocencia.

-Creo que eso ya no me importa tanto…- respondió él acortando la distancia entre ambos de dos pasos.

-¿B-ben…?- ella retrocedió por instinto, pero fue demasiado lenta.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Kylo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo cerca de sí; alzó su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de ella. La sorpresa la invaden, pero es la única expresión que sus ojos reflejan. Una mirada sin temor u odio… una clase de mirada que pensaba no volver a ver.

-Tú también sientes esa conexión- murmuro Kylo pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de ella.

-N-no sé qué…

-Esa necesidad, ese deseo de…

-Estar juntos- completó ella sorprendida. Kylo asintió.

El rostro de ella se sonrojó, y su mirada se volvió frágil e insegura. Sus piernas temblaron y sus manos golpearon el pecho del chico, en un gesto carente de fuerza o determinación, sino más bien un reflejo, un último intento racional de detener lo que sucedía. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que ambos sabían que terminaría sucediendo.

-Suéltame- pidió ella.

-Solo después de hacer esto…

El susurro se perdió entre sus labios mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella. Cerrando sus ojos, y guiado por la mano aún en la cálida y suave Mejilla de la chica, sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. No tenía más sentido esconder los sentimientos hacia la chica cuando ya había logrado llegar a lo más profundo de su alma. Sus labios se encontraron, y su respiración se detuvo, mientras saboreaba el instante; los pequeños, cálidos y húmedos labios de Rey, encontrándose con los suyos…

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron, y la mirada de ella lentamente se desvío a la cicatriz en su rostro. Sus dedos se alzaron lentamente, y con su pulgar acaricio con delicadeza el surco que ella misma había dejado en aquel chico. No era la clase de marca que hubiera deseado dejar en él. Kylo se mantuvo impávido, expectante, mientras ella lo estudiaba con interés, con curiosidad…

Es él mismo quien con una mano logra quitarse su túnica y dejarla caer al suelo, para sorpresa de la chica que no entiende del todo lo que sucede, aunque no puede evitar ser partícipe de ello. Es ahora ella quien toma el control de la situación mientras Kylo guarda silencio.

Su mano bajó, posándose en el pecho desnudo del chico. Un pectoral joven, con músculos relucientes debido al sudor que la ropa no había logrado absorber; el vello en el cuerpo del joven era tan fino que casi podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para ella, que pasaba sus dedos lentamente por su cuerpo; había varias cicatrices, algunas más superficiales que otras, todas las cuales debían contar una historia. Una historia en la difícil vida de Ben Solo. Su corazón acelerado le impedía romper el contacto, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban anunciando una inminente caída; ahora volvía a tener miedo, no de Kylo, sino de la situación. Acariciando la cicatriz en el rostro del joven, acercó un poco más su rostro al de él.

-Lo siento... - susurro ella volviendo su mirada una vez más hacia Kylo.

Fue como una señal no acordada entre los jóvenes, y Kylo intercambio de papeles. Su mano se levantó a la mejilla de ella y colocó su frente contra la de ella, obligándola a alzar la mirada y hacer contacto visual. La respiración agitada de ambos se acompaso, antes que se decidiera y diera un cálido beso, superficial, a la chica. Sus labios se rozaron, cerrándose para aprisionar al del otro, en un gesto más bien tímido. Kylo retrocedió sin soltar el rostro de ella y respiró profundamente.

Se acercó nuevamente, con la respiración agitada; su mano firme y fuerte la tomó de la nuca. No obstante, el siguiente acto fue un gesto delicado y amable; sus labios se encontraron unos segundos mientras ambos cerraban los ojos guiados por algo más grande que la luz o la oscuridad. Guiados por un instinto que los trascendía, que trascendía todo. Y los bandos o las guerras les importaron un carajo a ambos en ese momento.

Sus labios se juntaron, cálidos, moviéndose torpemente; no tardaron más que un par de intentos en sincronizarse, para después separarse y dar lugar a que sus lenguas se encontraran. La mano de Kylo, antes firme, la soltó y se posó temblorosa en el hombro de ella; su corazón acelerado, y sus movimientos torpes como probablemente nunca habían sido. Bajo ambas manos hasta la cintura de ella y comenzó a desatar la túnica de la joven. Ella, tal vez demasiado extasiada, no notó los intentos del joven hasta que este logró su cometido; su ropa cayó al suelo, dejándola bastante expuesta. Solo una blusa y sus bragas la separaban de una desnudez absoluta.

Avergonzada, la chica se separó de Kylo, empujándolo; el joven no aceptó aquello y dio un paso al frente, tomándola firmemente del trasero. Ella dio un pequeño gritó ante el atrevimiento del hombre, pero no fue capaz de formular una protesta pues sus labios fueron nuevamente apresados por los besos apasionados de su compañero. La mano de joven recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, que se estremeció ante el tacto pero se mantuvo pasiva.

Sus dedos, curiosos, atrevidos e insolentes, acariciaron sobre su ropa la entrepierna de ella. Apretando sus ojos con fuerza, Rey recargó su rostro en el hombro desnudo de Kylo; sus movimientos eran torpes, bruscos, erráticos… excitantes y deliciosos. A pesar de todo, cada caricia resultaba en un estremecimiento de excitación que la hacía estremecerse. Apretaba sus piernas con fuerza, no para impedirle seguirla tocando sino para que lo hiciera más fuerte, más rápido, mas… mas…

Las manos de la chica recorrieron el pecho de Kylo, surcaron por las cicatrices de su cuerpo y se afianzaron en su espalda; lo apretó contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, aferrándose a él como último eslabón de su cordura antes de hundirse en un mar de excitación que no podía entender y que difícilmente lograba contener. Lo sintió contra ella, la erección del chico; lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba pero que no se atrevería a pedir.

Sus manos recorrieron esa amplia y fuerte espalda, y una de ellas paso por debajo del pantalón de él, apretando con fuerza su trasero. A él no pareció molestarle, pero la separo ligeramente… y al hacerlo su otra mano aprisiono uno de los senos de Rey, pasando por debajo de su ropa. Lo apretó con delicadeza, colocando sus pezones erectos entre su pulgar y sus dedos. Rey no pudo resistirlo más…

-Hagamos-lo…- susurró ella con un suspiro.

* * *

La recostó en el pasto con delicadeza. En ese momento habían llegado tan lejos que ya nada les importaba realmente; estaban perdidos en el deseo y la necesidad, y los pensamientos racionales se alejaban. Se puso sobre ella y separó sus piernas con delicadeza, quitándole la última prenda de ropa que separaba sus sexos. El olor del deseo saturaba el lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, donde la conexión entre ambos se confirmó. Ella no sabía que debía hacer, si sonreír, decir algo, pero sentía que él esperaba una aprobación final antes de consumar aquella unión que nadie entendería… que ellos mismos no entendían. Quería besarlo, realmente deseaba besarlo, pero no quería despegar su mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos que por una vez reflejaban algo distinto a la rabia o la tristeza. Esos ojos que la miraban a ella con pasión. Sus brazos temblaban alrededor del cuello del joven, al igual que sus piernas que las mantenía más separadas y alzadas de lo que nunca hubiera podido recordar. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, pero le desagradaba sobremanera sentirse tan expuesta, tan vulnerable; y él ahí, sobre ella, esperando el momento para cerrar un pacto prohibido.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Tan pronto como esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, se arrepintió; pero Kylo no se vio afectado por la declaración de ella, o no al menos de la forma que ella podría haber pensado.

-Yo también…- admitió el chico, y por primera vez sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa tímida, avergonzada y… tierna. No la sonrisa de un monstruo destruyendo galaxias, o la de un tirano consumando su plan; fue la sonrisa de un chico con miedo… que sentía un poco menos de miedo a su lado. Y ella no pudo más que corresponder la sonrisa.

-Estaremos bien- declaró el joven.

Ella asintió, levantándose un poco para alcanzar a besar los labios del chico. Tal vez esa fue la señal; sin decir nada más, ni dejarla terminar el tierno gesto, el hombre la embistió suavemente. Su miembro resbaló fácilmente entre los labios húmedos de la chica, y encontró rápido su camino al interior de ella, llenando cada centímetro con una impetuosa, palpitante y tiesa carne arrogante, como su dueño. En un principio no fue doloroso, pero cuanto más entraba aquel intruso en ella, mas imposible le parecía que pudiera llegar más lejos.

La embestida fue lenta, tierna y suave, inundando cada parte de ella. Entre más entraba en ella, la chica intentaba separar más y más sus piernas en un vano intento de facilitar su acceso; hasta que llego al fondo. Sintió la cadera de Kylo juntarse con la suya, y supo que ahora eran totalmente uno solo ¿Era la fuerza recorriéndolos a ambos? ¿Esa electricidad era la fuerza? La sensación le parecía maravillosa y aterradora en parte igual; le gustaba y necesitaba más, pero temía a si mismo que eso continuara.

Quiso hablar, expresar sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus dudas. Y no pudo hacerlo; Kylo tampoco. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y vio reflejado en los ojos de él la misma confusión que ella sentía. Se retiró, lentamente de ella; se separaba para abandonarla. Quiso objetar al respecto, pero Kylo volvió. Una limpia y rápida embestida nueva, que le provocó a ella soltar un gemido; avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mirando aterrada a Kylo con la inútil esperanza de que no hubiera escuchado. En su lugar, Kylo soltó una carcajada infantil.

-Cállate- ordenó ella molesta.

-Lo siento…

-Me gusta- respondió ella.

Y tras esto ambos se relajaron un poco. Ella le sonreía con dulzura a él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; para él la visión no podía ser más dulce. Con sus piernas flexionadas, Kylo embestía una y otra vez a Rey, sintiendo la humedad en la chica aumentar con cada una. Su cabeza, sus senos, respondían al movimiento de cada embestida agitándose bajo él; y ella poco a poco, lentamente, cerraba los ojos mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía. El gesto que la sustituyo en su lugar no resultó menos satisfactorio para el joven.

Sus manos recorrieron las piernas de Rey, afianzándose con fuerza en el trasero. Juntó más sus cuerpos, aplastando los suaves y cálidos senos juveniles de la chica contra su pectoral; sus labios entreabiertos se abalanzaron sobre la piel de la chica, saboreando su cuello con suaves mordidas. Ella estaba demasiado entregada al éxtasis como para pensar en quejarse. Y eso le encantó aún más a él.

Los labios de Rey se separaron, dejando de contener aquellos tímidos y confundidos gemidos que era incapaz de reprimir; desvió la cabeza, como si girándola un poco Kylo no fuera capaz de escucharla. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse más y más a medida que el acto continuaba; su temperatura aumentar, su corazón acelerarse junto con su respiración. Sus senos se volvían más sensibles, y encontraba placer al sentirlos presionados contra los fuertes músculos del chico.

Los brazos de Kylo temblaban, no de cansancio sino de excitación; sus manos se afanaban en explorar el cuerpo de la Rey, sus brazos se negaban a cooperar complicándole las cosas mientras su cadera era incapaz de detener el ritmo de vaivén que ejercía. Los dedos de ella se hundieron en su cabellera, y lo atrajo hacia sí; sus piernas se afianzaron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

La tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, estremeciéndose de placer. Entregado al éxtasis, poco fue consciente que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo a la vez; su ritmo se volvió rápido, muy rápido, perdiéndose en el interior de la chica. Su humedad empapaba las piernas de ambos, sin que en ese momento les importara en absoluto.

La pasión los dominaba, el deseo los derretía; apenas eran conscientes de sus movimientos, pero la presencia del otro les resultaba una necesidad. El instinto los movía a intentar complacer a su pareja, mientras se sumían en un abismo de placer nunca antes visitado; el corazón agitado, la respiración acelerada, los músculos cansados… y aun así sentían que todo aquello era perfecto. Eran uno con el otro. Dos lados de la fuerza… no, un solo lado. Entregados con plenitud. Se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugaron conociéndose a detalle; sus manos fueron incapaces de seguir explorando. Las manos de él la tomaron de los hombros en un abrazo, haciendo sus embestidas más profundas; las manos de ella se encajaron en su espalda, casi como si quisiera evitar que siguiera moviéndose en su interior… algo que en realidad no deseaba.

Explotaron juntos, con un largo gemido; ella arqueó su espalda y el beso apasionadamente su cuello, antes de caer ambos exhaustos… Sintió el miembro del joven estremecerse en su interior, soltar cálidos chorros en su interior con fuerza. La sensación fue extraña, pero agradable; sin decir nada, permanecieron abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, recuperando la respiración. Un bello, un hermoso momento que no podía durar para siempre, pero ahora que la necesidad había sido saciada y la pasión se apagaba, Rey era incapaz de continuar con esa farsa.

* * *

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó ella dándole la espalda a Kylo mientras se colocaba su túnica.

-Te dije que te dejaría partir…

-¿Y así terminara esta historia?- preguntó ella con indignación.

Al voltear, pudo a ver a Kylo con la mirada perdida, sentado en el suelo de manera infantil. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo de las manos.

-El lado oscuro no es el camino.

-Es demasiado tarde para la luz- replicó Kylo con cansancio.

-No quiero irme de aquí así- exclamó ella con un hilo de voz-. Solo… necesito saber si lo nuestro funcionaria.

Enmudecido, Kylo alzó la mirada y la vio con tristeza, agitando la cabeza.

-¿Crees que puedo curarme?- inquirió él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé…

-Soy la persona más confundida del mundo- declaró cubriéndose el rostro.

-Lo se…- asintió ella.

Kylo la observó unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. Ella lo obligó a mirarla nuevamente y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Te amo- declaró ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-. Quisiera no sentirlo… pero no se evitarlo.

Sin cruzar más palabras, Kylo la atrajo hacia él y la beso, la beso con dulzura, la beso con pasión…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Vi Starwars el último Jedi y esta pareja me empezó a rondar poderosamente la cabeza, no obstante no tenía realmente planes para publicar algo así. Al final de cuenta, termine haciéndolo bajo pedido de una amiga. Debo admitir que disfrute escribir este fic, en varios sentidos.

En fin, si a cualquier otra persona le gustó el fic, me alegro que lo disfrutaran.


End file.
